The Last Note
by KISSHU3ICHIGO
Summary: Three months after the aliens left, a 'disk' flies into Ichigo's room. Unknown. And clearly from another dimension. Has something happened to our aliens? How will Ichigo react? Rated T because I don't like...boundaries.
1. Who I Love

**Hey! Soooo...yeah...I haven't posted in a while... *looks back on memories that happened past two months* Yeah...not that great... Anywho! Gomen! Please forgive me! **

**Now, for _this_ story, it might be _WAAAAAAY_ out of character... PLEASE! I BEG YOU! TELL ME IF THEY ARE AND WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE! Now, if they were _my _characters, it'd be sooooo easy. :3**

**On the other hand, please enjoy the following story. This will concluded if two chapters, unless notified otherwise.**

**Note: The last memory is one I made up. :P**

**Note 2: This story has _NOTHING_ to do with my current main story, '_Birthday Presents Can Change Everything_'. (BPCCE)**

* * *

Ichigo stood at her window, reminiscing over times with the aliens.

'_We were fighting that butterfly chimera anima..._

_"Ribbon... Zakuro SPEAR!" Zakuro shouted._

_Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint also sent their attacks at the 'butterfly'... The 'butterfly' fell from the sky and came crashing down on the tower... We all ran over to where it collapsed and I exclaimed,"We did it!"_

_But...it wasn't dead...nor dealt with by then._

_"Ugh! It's about to fly, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed._

_"Don't let it go!" I remember saying._

_Mint, Pudding, and I all went down after it just as it flew away, catching us off guard. We were thrown aside, as Pudding chased after it..._

_"Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO!" Pudding stated, having her attack miss,"Hey, wait!" Pudding began to chase after it, throwing her attacks along the way... She missed every time until she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion._

_As the 'butterfly' flew downstairs, Lettuce stated,"I won't let you pass. Ribbon..Lettuce RUSH!" In which the anima dodged and shot right past Lettuce, knocking her off her feet, screaming, and straight into a wall. Mint soon came along and pulled out her Mint Arrow._

_"You're not going anywhere." She stated calmly,"Ribbon...Mint ECHO!" Which sadly, also misses, resulting in the chimera anima coming up behind her and hitting her down. By then, Zakuro has reappeared and calls,"Ribbon...Zakuro SPEAR!" Which also misses, and caused the 'butterfly' to release it's poisonous gases._

_The 'butterfly' then makes a break for the window, in which I appeared and screamed,"NO!" And recklessly jumped and held on to the front of the anima.'_

_"Why did I ever do that...?" She called out silently as she went back to thinking of the incident._

_'We went through the window...and flew quite a bit while I was on its back..._

_"Mew Ichigo!" Mint called out to me._

_I called out my Strawberry Bell, then began to attack the 'butterfly',"Ribbon Strawberry..." I pressed my Strawberry Bell against its back, as Kisshu popped up._

_"I can't let you do that." Kisshu said with a smile and his swords drawn._

_The second I noticed him, I was falling,"Wah! WaaaaAAHHHH~! WaahhhHH~!"_

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Mew Ichigo!"_

_The next thing I knew, was that I was being held by The Blue Knight...'_

"It all seems like a dream now..." Ichigo contemplated as she looked at the stars.

_'He brought me up to the top of the tower..._

_"How do you always show up like this?" I remember asking._

_"I was born only to protect you." Was his response._

_"But the only one I love is..." I began._

_"I don't mind. Loving someone is noble." The Blue Knight responded,"Love overcomes any difficulties, and opens a new future."_

_I remember it began to rain right before Kisshu showed up again, yelling,"Hey, did you come to interfere again?!"_

_"The rest will depend on you," The Blue Knight stated, and left._

_"You're running away? Hrmph! It's all over for you anyway, everyone in Tokyo, including the one Ichigo loves!" Kisshu exclaimed and laughed...'_

She laughed sadly as she realized how silly the situation was during those fights. "Fighting huge Chimera Animas... How crazy is that..."

No one had told anyone of their previous Mew Mew experience. Everyone still worked at Café Mew Mew as to keep everything under control with no suspicious assumptions about the café.

Ichigo jumped, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out as her cell phone rang out on her bedside table. "Who'd call this late?"

She looked over at her clock that read 11:43 PM as she walked over to her cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"..."

"Moshi Moshi?"

"..."

"Anyone there?"

"..."

Ichigo ended the call and sat down on her bed scrolling through her photos on her phone. Pictures of her and Masaya scrolled through until Ichigo stopped at one of the pictures. She began to recall what happened that day...

'_That was around the time I got kissed by Kisshu... My first kiss...' Ichigo blushed lightly at the thought._

_'This was taken the day Aoyama-kun brought me to that 'Time With Animals' event... And then Kisshu and his 'pet' lion showed up..._

_I remember 'losing' Aoyama-kun...and diving into the bushes..._

_"I'm sorry Aoyama-kun." I whispered from behind a tree,"I don't want to fight, but..."_

_"Hehe, we meet again honey." Kisshu called happily from behind me._

_"You!" I said surprised, remembering the kiss we shared._

_"Thanks for the kiss that time." Kisshu stated casually,"but now I'm hunger for more."_

_He swooped in closer and asked,"What are you thinking? Oh yeah, you liked my kiss? How about one more?" He gently grabbed hold of my chin._

_"Stop kidding!" I replied.'_

'_I miss them... I miss Kisshu's..._' She began to think for a word,_'...Kisshu-ness.'_

As she lay on her bed, her ears and tail disappeared. She looked towards her window, seeing the moon shine through the curtains. She sat up in bed and set her phone down on the bed and walked over to the window again. Leaning against the window's frame, a tear slowly slide down her clear skin. "Are they ever going to come back?"

She looked up at the stars that covered the sky, wondering if the aliens were up there somewhere. "Did I...ever...actually love...Masaya...kun?"

She had been denying the question ever since she was hanging out with the other mews that one day.

'_The mews sat around a small table in the park close to Café Mew Mew._

_"NANI?!" Ichigo and Mint erupted as Lettuce confirmed the fact that she didn't have feelings for Ryou soon after the final battle against the aliens occurred._

_"So who do you like now Lettuce-oneechan?!" Pudding asked interested._

_Lettuce, whom was already blushing, blushed deeper,"Ano..."_

_"Who?!" Mint pressed._

_"Mint. You shouldn't pressure her." Zakuro explained as Mint calmed down._

_Lettuce began to speak up again,"I...I'm not...sure..."_

_"Lettuce, you can trust us! You can tell us anything!" Ichigo exclaimed happily._

_"What about you, Ichigo-oneechan?! Do you still love Aoyama? You haven't been seeing him that much..." Pudding asked as Lettuce let out a sigh of relief as the attention was turned off of her._

_"Nani?! O-Of course I still...love him..." Ichigo now blushing deeply._

_"You haven't been seeing him lately though. Why is that?" Zakuro asked._

_"Well...he said he had things to do..." Ichigo stated uncomfortably._

_"Truth." Pudding said as she was now dressed in her 'Sherlock costume' with a fake pipe._

_"It-It is the truth!" Ichigo retorted, not actually knowing herself.'_

'_Did I just get caught up in the popularity or the want of him...? Did I just want what everyone else wanted? Did I actually...love him...from my...heart...? Or...did I love the...thought...of having the thing that everyone...wanted?_' She looked down as tears streamed down her face faster than before at the thought. Suddenly, her head jerked up as she looked back up at the stars,"Who...did I actually love...?"

With her mind completely open, she went to sit on the bed to mull over the thought. In her miserable state, she caught a glance of a small disk-like object floating outside the window. She stood, confused. Slowly walking cautiously towards the object. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly reached out a figure and lightly touched the object. The object glowed and flew past her into her room, as she jerked her hand back.

"Nani...?"

The disk-like object settled down on the carpet flooring a few feet from her. It slowly opened up into a dish-like shape as a dark green beam of light shot out of it. The light spread and formed into a look alike of Kisshu. The hologram, now in all the correct colors, slowly opened its eyes and smiled gently as it laid eyes on Ichigo.

"Ichigo...Koneko-chan... I've missed you so much these past few years..."

The stunned Ichigo sat for a while, and when she regained her voice, stated,"It's only been...three months..."

"A day on your planet is two weeks on mine, Koneko-chan..." 'Kisshu' replied.

Ichigo slowly backed up, nodding in shock. She stopped, a few feet away from the wall and asked,"Is...is it really you...Kisshu..?"

'Kisshu' smirked and appeared in front of Ichigo and kissed her before she realized that he was in front of her face. She slowly back up as her hand jolted up to her mouth, stuttering,"H-how...?"

'Kisshu' smirked,"It appears you haven't fully realized that we 'aliens' are way ahead of you in technology."

Ichigo slowly backed up until she reached the wall and slowly slide down until she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Koneko-chan..?"

Her head rested on her knees and after a minute she looked up with tears sliding down her face and a gentle smile, stating in a quiet voice,"I missed you..."

Kisshu returned the smile then remembered Aoyama,"What about that kid...?"

Ichigo's smile disappeared into pure confusion.

Kisshu tried his best explaining,"That kid... Black hair..." He pointed at Ichigo with a confused face of his own,"You saved him...?"

Her expression stayed until she remembered and her face turned to a sad look,"Oh...him... I was just thinking about him..."

Kisshu scoffed in reply,"Such as?"

"If I truly had...feelings for...him..." Ichigo replied blushing lightly, looking at her knees.

Kisshu paused then asked slowly, afraid of the answer,"Well...what did you...come up...with...?"

Ichigo sat there silent and thought about it,_'...Who did I actually love...?'_

Kisshu stood and waited for the reply,'_It has been over a year since I saw her... I...I don't know what to do... This isn't like me...'_

His attention was ripped away from his thoughts as Ichigo's head slowly came up and looked at him in the eyes. She slowly opened her mouth,"I...I know who I love..."

"Who is it...?" Kisshu asked anxiously.

"I love..."

* * *

***_is on the edge of seat* *falls* _OW!_ *curses in Japanese under her breath_***

**Oh! Hi hi! How was it?! This is my version of MewCharlotte's new story '_Letter From Kisshu_'. '_Letter From Kisshu_' is a beautiful story that conveys great emotion, I recommend that you take a few minutes and read it. You won't regret it. It was brilliant.**

**Anyway. The big question is... WHO DOES ICHIGO LOVE?! I'll hopefully ( and I have it kinda prepared ahead of time... :P ) have it posted up by next week. Hopefully earlier. Depends on the reviews! So you great people go and review and follow and favorite this story, and I'll have her answer up soon! :D**

**Note: 'Memories' were related to subtitles. Information is as listed:  
-first memory ~ episode 26; battle against the 'butterfly' chimera anima; subtitles by xQueenOfClovers; found on YouTube  
-second memory ~ episode 4; date with Aoyama, busted when Kisshu shows up; subtitles by xQueenOfClovers; found on YouTube**

**Ja ne everyone! :D**

**Random Note That Has No Importance Whatsoever: I. Have. Been. Reading. Books. BOOKS! I HATE BOOKS! BUT THESE BOOKS ARE SOOOOOO GOOD! I thought I should share my good fortune of finding these books and share what I found! They are ****_The Shadow Society_ by Marie Rutkoski****, _The Always War _byMargaret Peterson HADDIX, and I am about to start reading _Pulse_ by Patrick Carman. Great books. Read them. It is a must that you will not regret.**

**_NOW _ja ne, have a good week everyone! :D**


	2. What?

**【∽】****Author's Note 【∽】**

Well hi! I'm back! ... ... ... I don't know what to say. Just get reading! XD Please enjoy! And review!

* * *

"I-I love..." Ichigo stated nervously, rethinking over her decision.

Kisshu's eyes opened wider with anxiety, as his breathing unconsciously stopped. "Ichigo?" He waited a few seconds with a questioned look on his face after moments of silence,"Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo looked up to him and searched his eyes as she slowly stuttered out,"Ki-Kisshu...I...I..."

"_K-is-s-sh-u-u_." A voice cracked out of the small disk as another figure appeared and the voice became clear. "Kisshu. What have you been doing?"

Kisshu's eyes had squinted slightly as realization hit him and he sharply turned in mid air to come face to face with Pai. "I am in the middle of something."

"I hope that _something_ is explaining our situation before we arrive." Pai looked gave a look to Kisshu that showed he knew it was not that.

"Can I — ... Allow me — ... I _am_ going to finish this conversation. —" Kisshu stated. He was now of almost equal height to Pai, but other than the height, they looked the same to Ichigo.

"You guys are coming back?" Ichigo asked as she looked past Kisshu to Pai, attempting to forget the previous almost-confession.

Kisshu glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo with a slightly curious look, quickly a smirk was placed on his face as he then disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. Before she fully realized, he whispered in her ear,"We are _not_ done with this conversation."

His arms wrapped around her waist as Pai — in the background — sighed and mumbled out,"Kisshu..."

Ichigo forced herself out as she quickly lashed out,"_Kisshu_!" And turned partially to look at Kisshu with a slightly red face.

"Aww... Koneko-chan..." Kisshu looked at Ichigo with slightly sad eyes.

They were interrupted by Pai coughing slightly,"Ehem. Mew Ichigo. We have a problem at our planet."

Ichigo turned to face Pai and asked,"Did the Mew Aqua not work?"

"It did work. Our planet is functioning properly. But there are strange occurrences that started up after around three point seven months after the Mew Aqua was brought back and used." Pai responded as Kisshu was standing behind Ichigo, feeling left out of the conversation.

"So what are the strange occurrences? And who or what are they caused by?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well actually —" Kisshu began, and Ichigo slightly turned to him, but Pai interrupted and claimed that they should wait until they got to the other Mews to tell them all together.

"I have to go pilot the ship. Taruto can barely manage a small Chimera Anima army." Pai stated as he was about to leave,"Kisshu. Don't take long."

The two stared at the Pai figure 'stutter' and change into a blue-ish color and 'stutter' as it disappeared fully.

Kisshu quickly looked to Ichigo,"So Koneko-chan, who did you pick?"

Ichigo looked shocked as his attention soon formed on her,"Ano..."

Kisshu waited barely patient. Her not answering was making him anxious and he felt very uncomfortable.

"Kisshu... I–" she stopped mid sentence to figure out how to word it.

'_This isn't the best time to feel anxious... And defiantly __**NOT**__ the best time to threaten to kill her..._' Kisshu silently fought a mental battle without his facial expression changing from the hopeful and curious look.

"I... I've been thinking over it tonight..." Ichigo began, repeating herself,"About who-who I - who I might actually love... And well..."

She took a breath as she looked at Kisshu head on, his breath slowly stopping yet again,"Well... Thinking over everything that has happened... I have come to think that I might've never...never truly liked Aoyama-kun..." Her eyes darted away from Kisshu's.

Kisshu's eyes gained a hopeful shine and felt like bursting out to get more information, but decided to allow her to finish, feeling like he might have to allow this to occur more often.

"So I... Overtime..." Her eyes scanned his face as she breathed in slowly, then began to blurt out quickly,"Overtime I might've developed feelings for you that I did not allow due to us being enemies!"

Her face grew red with embarrassment as she began to look on at Kisshu shyly. She began to slowly whisper out,"So...ano... I...I think I.. I think I love you..." Her face grew even more red as she completely adverted her gaze away from Kisshu. "But— I - I don't really know... The feelings are there but —"

Ichigo was interrupted by a strong enveloping hug from Kisshu that caused her to gasp out,"Ki-_Kisshu..!_"

"Koneko-chan... _Ichigo_! I am _so_ happy right now!" He was grinning with his eyes shimmering with happiness. After a minute of being squeezed tightly by Kisshu into his chest, he moved her to arms distance and stared into her eyes and said with his usual smirk,"Ichigo. I _will_ get you to love me. I guarantee it." He stated proudly as Pai called out to Kisshu without an appearance, the voice cracking,"_Ki-s-shu-uu — we-e n-e-eed yo-u-uu con-tr-ng — Hu-rr- up-p—_"

Kisshu quickly focused on Ichigo as he brought her into another tight but caring hug, and kissed her on the lips and said,"I'm sorry Koneko-chan... Pai and Taruto need me to control. They _can't_ work without me. Ja Ichigo, see you soon." He kissed her once again with another hug as he slowly disappeared like Pai while hugging her.

His figure, once solid, blurred out, focused and changed color to a blue, and again blurred out and disappeared.

Ichigo blushed as she brought her hand slowly to her lips and watched with her mouth slightly opened in surprise as the disk-like object flew up and out of her window just as quick as it appeared. She stared out the window from afar for a minute, reciting everything that just happened.

'_So now what..._?' She asked herself as she slowly moved one foot towards the window, as if learning how to walk again, she slowly took another step and followed thought with walking the rest of the way without stopping and soon stood at the window like she did before the disk flew into her room and changed her current life. "So..." She began to say aloud quietly,"They're coming back..." A small smile crept onto her face at the thought. "And I had feelings for Kisshu... This _entire_ time...—"

She jumped slightly with a quick and quiet '_nya_' to the sound of something beeping. She scanned her room, finding her phone beeping, she quickly went over to it as it lay on her bed to find that it said '_Call Ended_' with a time stamp stating how long the phone was on, '_1 hour and 20 minutes_'. She sat there confused for a few seconds as she looked over her phone, then glanced around the room again and her eyes lay on the clock that read '1:03 AM'.

"... I have to tell the other mews... I'll wake up early tomorrow and call them..." She set down her phone wondering if she should all them now or not, despite of the time, and figured it'd be best to call them in the morning, and went to go get ready to go to sleep.

**【∽】****NEXT MORNING【∽】**

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened... She drowsily scanned the room and saw her clock, reading '9:18 AM'. Ichigo continued to stare at it, as she faintly remembered having to do something. Her eyes widened as she fumbled for her phone and rang up the café.

"Hello, you have called the Mew Café. We regret to inform you that the café is not currently open but will open at twelve today. We wish to see you then. Would you like to make a reservation?" A voice calmly and sweetly answered on the other side.

"Hi Keiichiro!" Ichigo replied.

"Oh hello Ichigo, did you need something?" Keiichiro asked in his usual sweet tone.

"Well actually, I have news..." She traveled off, regretting that she didn't practice what to say.

"What news?"

"Well..." Ichigo started off again,"The aliens are on their way and something is going on at their planet..."

The other line was silent for a few moments as Ichigo asked,"Keiichiro?"

"Oh sorry Ichigo, I don't believe I heard you right. Could you please say that again?"

"The aliens are coming back." Ichigo repeated, rewording it.

"..." Ichigo could hear faintly in the background Keiichiro calling Ryou over as Keiichiro replied,"Ichigo, can you tell Ryou?"

"Uh, sure," she answered slightly confused.

"Ichigo, what is this _news_?" Ryou asked once he got the phone.

Ichigo relayed the information to him. And dropped the phone with her ears stinging after Ryou screamed through the phone,"_THEY ARE __**WHAT?!**_"

Ichigo carefully picked back up the phone and replied slowly,"Something flew into my room last night and it belonged to the aliens... Pai said that they were coming back and that something was happening on their planet..."

Ryou seemed to sigh deeply in anger as he stated,"Ichigo. Come over here _right now_. I need to know _everything_ that happened."

"Will the others be coming in early?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Did _they_ get _visited_ by _aliens_ in the middle of the night?" He answered with a question.

"... No... I'll be right there. Though I am not happy about it. And they should be there too to hear the story." Ichigo claimed before she canceled the call and quickly rushed to get ready.

**【∽】****MEANWHILE... AT THE CAFÉ【∽】**

"Keiichiro..." Ryou called out.

"Yes?" He replied.

"They're coming back..." Ryou stated with disbelief and and anger.

"Yes. They probably are." Keiichiro answered from the kitchen.

"What will they want?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"I don't know..." Keiichiro replied sadly.

* * *

**【∽】****Author's Note 【∽】**

Hello minna! I still have nothing to say... You see I went through like a thousand things to say here... (Fives things) and I thought that they were all horrible... But I do have one side note that I wrote up while writing:

Yes! I understand that this happened all so fast! But it's an '_I __**think**__ I love you._' not an '_I _**_love_**_ you! Let's get __**married**__!_' and bam(!) sort of thing. I will provide a full explanation in a chapter incorporated with the story. Not like a full page at the bottom in the Author's Notes or whatever. XD

"Let's begin, shall we? Ichigo figured out that she only love Aoyam* Masay* for his _**********_ and the fact that everyone _****** ***_! She started to _****_ her _********_ for Kisshu through her thought processing." Aaaaaaaannnndddddd the rest will be coming later cause I am pulling a blank and running empty. *_leans on the desk filling out another application for the _**Inspiration Truck**_ from the company: _**Inspo Co!*** *_complains while filling it out that last orders did not arrive, ever_*

Anyway minna, I am very sorry for my absence. And I will at least attempt to try (_XD_) to keep posting stuff on a hopefully over weekly basis. But stuff is going on in my life... So... Kinda hard to find time to completely focus and write.

**【∽】****Please come and read again! :D【∽】**

**【∽】****Also A Note To My Reviewers: 【∽】**

Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys (referring both to the male and female population) are so sweet! o(^▽^)o But I hate that I can't reply to the guest reviewers...

**【∽】****So I will provide a quick response to the guests here! :【∽】**

〜Guest 1: Minda : Thank you so much! And I just did! :D

〜Guest 2: (no name left) : Heh here's more! XD

〜Guest 3: Kisshu : Happy Really Late Birthday! :D

**【∽】****Ja ne Minna! Have a great day! 【∽】**


	3. Hacker?

**【∽】****AUTHOR'S NOTE【∽】**

Hi again! Hey! Look! XD I actually updated a day after! :D I hope you enjoy this long chapter-that-is-kinda-boring-the-the-beginning-but-gets-not-as-boring-towards-the-end! XD

* * *

Ichigo arrived panting at Café Mew Mew, and opened the door to find that some of the mews and Ryou were sitting around a table in the middle of the room, waiting.

"Hi Ichigo oneechan!" Pudding greeted Ichigo happily.

Mint continued to drink her tea while Zakuro quietly glanced over at Ichigo as she said,"So you _did_ invite them."

"Hmph." Was Ryou's reply as he stood from his seat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Lettuce should be arriving soon. Then we will go down to the basement to talk."

"Why do we have to go to the basement, na no da?" Pudding asked innocently standing up in her seat.

Ryou looked over at her and said,"Because who knows who is listening."

"_No one_ is listening, Ryou." Zakuro interrupted, and took a sip of her tea.

"Hmph, as if _we_ would know. I've changed my mind. _I'll_ be going down to the basement now. You follow when Lettuce arrives." Ryou stated as he left to the basement.

"That Ryou." Ichigo said slightly angered after he left and plopped down in a seat, tired.

"Hmm... This is new tea." Mint randomly said after a few moments of silence as all attention turned to her. "What?"

Zakuro sighed lightly and Ichigo just turned to look at the door while Pudding was attempting to balance on her chair with one leg. Pudding soon fell when the doors bursted open when Lettuce tumbled inside,"Gomen! Gomen..." She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Ah, Lettuce! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly as she went over to her friend.

"Lettuce oneechan, na no da!" Pudding said standing up from the flooring running over to Lettuce, leaving the fallen chair on the ground.

"I...I'm alright, thank you. Just a little tired..." Lettuce replied with a gentle smile.

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen worried,"I heard a commotion, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are fine." Zakuro said slowly slowly standing and walking over to the small group, leaving Mint sitting at the table finishing up her tea.

"Oh, alright." Keiichiro replied happily,"Hello Lettuce, Ichigo."

"Hi Keiichiro." Ichigo said kindly.

"Good morning Keiichiro." Lettuce said, bowing slightly.

"Yes, it is a good morning." Keiichiro claimed with a gentle smile.

"Now that everyone is here, we should be getting down to the basement." Zakuro said as she began to make her way over to the door that lead to the basement.

"Yes Zakuro Oneesama!" Mint said and stood gracefully and quickly walked over to Zakuro to follow her to the basement.

Pudding ran after them as Lettuce, Ichigo, and Keiichiro followed behind the three down into the basement.

**【∽】****IN THE BASEMENT【∽】**

As they entered the basement, they saw Ryou typing on one of his computer-like objects, in which once he noticed people coming down the stairs, he quickly exited out the program. He turned to face the group in his chair,"Took you long enough. Ichigo, start explaining."

Ichigo restated everything that happened with Pai talking to her, and left out the details of basically everything that included Kisshu.

"And that is all that happened? Pai said that and 'left' right after that?" Ryou questioned,"It seems like there are a lot of empty time spaces in that..."

"That is all that happened with Pai. And yes, he left right after." Ichigo stated confidently,'_Yes, that is all that Pai said.. That they were coming back and something is going on with their planet... Kisshu didn't say anything then._'

"Why did he leave right then?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"Well..." Ichigo tried to recall,"He said something about Taruto not being able to control a small army of Chimera Anima, and that he couldn't pilot that long..."

"Where was Kisshu in all of this?" Zakuro asked from behind.

Ichigo turned back partially to face her and didn't exactly know what to say. '_If I say he was with me, they'll ask what happened... And that is just too embarrassing! But if I lie... It won't get me that far, and they might find out..._'

"Kisshu was there also, he didn't say that much at that point... Pai cut him off." Ichigo explained the bare minimum.

"Did Kisshu disappear with Pai?" Ryou again questioned from his chair.

"Uh, no..." Ichigo answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Ichigo oneechan?" Pudding asked.

"So he stayed?" Zakuro guessed.

Ichigo swallowed,'_I don't want to have to explain what happened after that!_'

"Yes, he stayed a little after that..." Ichigo explained, begging mentally they would leave the subject alone.

Ryou looked over Ichigo and asked,"What happened?"

"He didn't give me anymore information about their planet..." Ichigo stated, hoping they'd accept that.

The room was silent for a few minutes, until Ryou questioned,"Nothing?"

"..." Ichigo thought over it,"No. Nothing."

"Dammit!" Ryou exclaimed and turned to his computer and leaned his head resting on his hands, and after a moment, looked back over at the group,"We have nothing to go off of... Do you have any idea of their arrival time?"

"No..." Ichigo trailed off slowly.

Ryou sighed and again faced his computer, pulling up multiple screens and began to type again,"Well until we find them, we will continue with the café. But be on the ready, they might attack."

"Why would they inform us that they were coming and say that their planet is in danger when all they are doing is coming here to attack us?" Zakuro questioned,"They wouldn't do that."

"That might be what they _want_ you to think." Ryou claimed as he stopped typing to look over his shoulder to look at the group.

"They aren't going to attack, I think they want us to help." Ichigo said, attempting to persuade Ryou.

"Yeah, like they _helped_ _**us**_ when _**our**_ planet needed saving." Ryou responded, slightly annoyed.

"Ryou, that was before..." Lettuce said gently and calmly.

The room was silent again, then Ryou responded,"Fine. They might not attack, but don't let your guards down. And if any of you get a visit from the aliens, tell us immediately. No matter how late or early it is." Ryou looked pointingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo scoffed and went upstairs to change into her uniform. Ryou sighed as he said to the rest of the mews,"Go get ready to open the café."

As they all made their way for the exit, Keiichiro walked up to Ryou,"Ryou, you need to calm down. All that is behind us. We are on good terms now with the aliens." He lightly patted his shoulder and went upstairs to start cooking.

Ryou watched as they all left the room, and sighed as he turned back to his computer and continued typing. A few minutes of typing flew by, when a message appeared on his screen.

**【 ****HACKER ALERT! 】**

Ryou read it over a few times until quickly taking action and calling Keiichiro frantically. Minutes of the two typing away quickly passed, until another message appeared on the screen.

**【 ****HACKER CLEARED! 】**

They both sighed with relief, and checked through all the files.

"Did they get through the protection system we set up?" Keiichiro asked.

"Let me check," More windows popped up as he replied,"They got through half of it."

"_What_...?" Keiichiro responded, highly surprised, popping up new windows,"Do you know where they were from?"

A few seconds went by as Keiichiro went back to fixing files and fixing the protection system.

Ryou started the search for the source,"It's still scanning for the IP address. Oh." One red dot appeared on the map shown in one of the tabs, after a second, millions of dots appeared from all over the world with thin red arches connecting some. "Keiichiro... This was one strong hacker..."

Keiichiro took a quick glance at Ryou's screen, only to stare at it, and asked quietly,"Where is the main point?"

Ryou typed into the computer as the main view changed to Tokyo, Japan, showing the Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro's exact location. "This hacker is too smart, it's annoying...unless _we_ hacked _ourselves _for our _own_ information, which I doubt."

"Ryou, I've finished fixing the files and protection system, he didn't get to anything of much important... Just some of your things that you _shouldn't_ have..." Keiichiro smiled and began to walk away,"You shouldn't worry too much about it. Come upstairs when you've had enough and I'll serve you a piece of cake."

"Hmph." Was what Ryou responded as he went over the files himself.

**【∽】****AROUND ONE HOUR LATER【∽】**

Ryou had finished scoping out the entire system, and only found that they had only gotten to his personal files.

"Back to what I was doing before..." Ryou looked around for his flash drive, finding it plugged in made his heart sink. He stared at the plugged in device for a minute, then ever so slowly moved to look up at the screen, and slowly moved the mouse to open up the flash drive. Upon opening the flash drive, files upon flies loaded. Ryou swallowed nervously,'_Did they access this...?_'

He scrolled down the full way, all the way to the bottom of the flash drive, to find a new file. Ryou froze as his breathing stopped. Staring at the screen and blinking, closing and opening the flash drive and ejecting and plugging it back in, he tried everything he could think of to see if it was really there. _**HOPING**_ it wasn't there. Finally, Ryou gave in, it wasn't leaving. It happened. And it was all because of him. Slowly standing in a shocked and disturbed daze, he and walked up the stairs, feeling miserable, wondering what to tell them. Opening the door, he was met with the brightness of the day and the mews being themselves preparing to open the café. Ichigo moping the floor but laughing and talking to Lettuce, who was cleaning up a plate that she dropped, Pudding attempting to balance on objects, Mint drinking tea, and Zakuro cleaning off the tops of the tables. A sad smile appeared on his face for a moment as he stood in the doorway.

"You can stop." He called out, avoiding eye contact and changed the look on his face.

"Why, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"We're not opening shop today..." Ryou trailed off as he turned to the basement again,"I...I need all of you in the basement now."

"What? We were _just_ down there an hour ago!" Ichigo replied.

"Are they here?" Mint asked.

Ryou started to slowly walk down and back into the basement, ignoring them. The mews watched him walk with sad and confused faces then followed after him, as Zakuro went to get Keiichiro.

**【∽】****IN THE BASEMENT【∽】**

Ryou plopped down in his chair as his bright yellow hair covered his eyes. He waited as he heard their footsteps hit against the concrete flooring.

"Ryou?" Keiichiro asked, following Zakuro in the basement and coming down the stairs. He came to stand next to Ryou, looking down at him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all here?" Ryou asked somewhat sad and ashamed.

"We're all here," Keiichiro responded, looking up at the girls, then back down at Ryou as the girls nodded.

"We got hacked..." Ryou began.

Keiichiro pated his close friend's shoulder,"Ryou, they didn't get to anything serious. There is no need to worry about it." He smiled sweetly and gently down at him.

"No... Keiichiro... My flash drive... It was currently in the computer as it was being hacked..." Ryou sank deeper into his chair, as Keiichiro's eyes widened, well as for the Mews, they didn't necessarily understand what they were talking about.

"What was on the flash drive?

"Everything..." The room went silent, pondering over his words, he continued,"Every detail about the Mew Project and you...the Mews yourselves..."

"You had information about us on a flash drive?!" Ichigo lashed out,"What type?!"

Ryou hung his head as Keiichiro responded,"From your DNA to where you live, what you look like, and specified Mew Powers you have... But how do you know they hacked into that Ryou?"

Ryou slowly turned around in his chair, upon opening the flash drive, files upon files were labeled 'Ichigo DNA' 'Mint DNA' 'Lettuce DNA' and so on. Scrolling down you could find all the information on the Mews. Scrolling down the full way, he came to the new file, under the name: We Have All Your Information .

Keiichiro stared at the screen, looking over all the files as the Mews walked over to take a look themselves.

"Can you open it?" Keiichiro asked cautiously.

Ryou clicked on the file, opening it. There was only one document with no name or date created. Nothing to single it out. And risking another hacking was not on Ryou's list of what to do that day. "I'm not going to open that one..."

"Yeah, that's probably the smarter thing to do..." Keiichiro said, straightening up.

"Who do you think would want our information?" Lettuce asked.

"Everyone who was at least somewhat interested in the Mews..." Zakuro stated turning her face away from the screen and walking a few feet away from the group.

The room fell silent for a moment until Pudding interrupted the silence,"So, now what do we do, na no da?"

"I think we should let Ryou have some space. You can all go home —" Keiichiro began telling the Mews.

"They can't go home." Ryou broke in.

"Why can't we go home?!" Ichigo asked angry.

"They know where you live." Ryou stated miserably.

The room was silent again. Lettuce muttered out quietly,"What...? Doesn't...Doesn't that mean our families are in danger now?"

"I'm so sorry..." Ryou replied. "This wasn't meant to happen..."

Keiichiro put his hand firmly on Ryou's shoulder,"Ryou. This isn't your fault."

Ryou didn't respond. "What should we do about our families, na no da?" Pudding asked worriedly,"I need to take care of my siblings, na no da!"

Silence. For a while there was no talking.

"I think you should all go home, and protect your families... When the aliens arrive, we'll see if they can help with this problem." Keiichiro told the Mews. "Is there anyway we can contact the aliens?"

"The weird object the aliens used to contact me flew out my window after the talk..." Ichigo responded sadly.

The rest of the mews shook their heads saying no to his question. Again, Keiichiro told them what to do, adding,"Don't tell them your identity, only if you have to transform in front if them to protect them."

The Mews all left very worried and slightly confused, not knowing what was going to happen.

**【∽】****AFTER THE MEWS LEFT【∽】**

"Ryou... Don't be so sad... We can't fix what already happened... But we can help the future..." Keiichiro said, holding onto Ryou's shoulder firmly, and sitting down in the seat next to him on the other computer,"Now let's find who has our information."

Ryou nodded slowly and gripped the mouse, feeling anger surge throughout his body. "Let's find them."

* * *

**【∽】****AUTHOR'S NOTE【∽】**

*looks over the story* ... Yeah. It was soooo boring... So I made it longer... ... XD I hope you enjoyed it!

**【∽】****Please Come And Read Again!【∽】**

**【∽】****Quick Note To Reviewers (Again)【∽】**

Thank you so much to the people who took the time to review my last chapter! :D I really enjoy the support! :D

Ja ne minna! Have a good**【****Insert Appropriate Time Of Day Here】**!


	4. Looks Like They're Back

**【∽】****AUTHOR'S NOTE【∽】**

Hey! Short chapter today! Please enjoy!

* * *

Over the next few hours, nothing happened. The mews looked over their houses, and Ryou and Keiichiro typed away, searching for the hacker.

"Ryou, did you get the..." Keiichiro trailed off.

"...yeah..." The still angered Ryou responded. "Can you contact the Mews— wait, _what_?! It disappeared! Do you still have it?!"

"No, it disappeared for me too..." Keiichiro replied,"I think we should still contact the mews..."

"I suppose... Can you make the calls? I'll keep watch for it and try to reload images from a few seconds ago." Ryou asked, not removing his eyes from the map that popped up.

Keiichiro stood and walked upstairs and called up the mews.

"Moshi Moshi?" Ichigo answered her cellphone.

"Ichigo, we just detected a new vessel that could represent that of the aliens. How are you and your family doing?"

"Oh hi Keiichiro! Where is it? And actually, they're not home right now." Ichigo explained.

"Sadly, it disappeared right after we saw it... And are they coming back?" Keiichiro asked.

"They went to the store... Do you know where it was though?"

"Ryou is looking into it..." Keiichiro responded, then said,"We might need your parents to leave the house for a while..."

"Why?" Ichigo pondered.

"So they won't be in any danger. But we'll see." Keiichiro went back into his sweet tone.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she quickly said,"Is that all Keiichiro? I-I have to go.."

"Yes. I believe that is all. I'll keep you updated."

"Th-thank you. Bye." Ichigo quickly hung up as the figure neared closer to her.

**【∽】****BACK AT THE CAFÉ【∽】**

After Keiichiro called all the mews, he went back down into the basement to see Ryou,"How's it going?"

"I found it. How are the mews doing?" Ryou asked, with a somewhat more relaxed tone.

"They are all fine... Although... Ichigo did quickly hang up on me..." Keiichiro stated sitting down in his seat, wondering about it.

"What do you mean?" Ryou said looking over to Keiichiro.

**【∽】****WITH ICHIGO【∽】**

The dark figure neared closer as a sword appeared in one hand as it mumbled out with a sense of hysteria and darkness,"I'll _kill_ you..."

The figure suddenly disappeared as Ichigo gripped her pendant and froze as the figure appeared behind her, wrapped its arms around her, and whispered in her ear,"Was that _scary_...Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo broke away from him,"_Kisshu_! That was not funny!"

"Heh! Koneko-chan! I asked if it was scary! And I wasn't even laughing! But the terror on your face—" Kisshu stopped mid sentence, staring at Ichigo's face which had turned from mad to sad instantly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Aww Ichigo, don't cry." Kisshu said calmly with a sad tone as he brought her into a hug.

Ichigo stayed silent as her face heated up and heartbeat racing,"Ki-Kisshu..."

"Shh..."

Ichigo fell silent, and stayed in his embrace. A minute passed with them staying silent, until Kisshu asked with a smirk, pulling away from her slightly, just enough to see her face,"Did you miss me?"

"I just saw you last night..." Ichigo said a bit confused.

Kisshu looked at her questionably then realized,"Ichigo, Koneko-chan it was longer for me." He smiled gently.

Ichigo stared up into his eyes,'_Has he ever looked like this...?_'

Kisshu noticed her staring and smirked,"You falling in love yet?"

Ichigo's expression changed to a somewhat embarrassed, somewhat disgruntled look.

Kisshu just smiled and hugged her again,"Heh, anyway. I missed you."

Ichigo's face turned even more red with embarrassment. Ichigo was partially saved when they were interrupted by her cellphone ringing out.

**【∽】****AT THE CAFÉ【∽】**

"Ke-Keiichiro, there's activity at Ichigo's house..." Ryou trailed off... '_Is the ship that landed our allies?_'

Ryou didn't get a response. "Keiichiro?" He looked around the room to see Keiichiro making his way out and into the main room of the café. Ryou looked at the door for a bit, then turned back to watch the screen.

Upstairs, Keiichiro was calling Ichigo.

**【∽】****WITH ICHIGO【∽】**

"Ichigo, what's that?" Kisshu said breaking away from Ichigo and pulling out his sais.

"Ki-Kisshu! It's just my phone!" She said, quickly putting her hands on his, and quickly pulling back in embarrassment. Then reached over for her phone as Kisshu lowered his weapons and de-summoned them, mumbling,"Oh."

"Mo-Moshi Moshi?" Ichigo answered trying to mask her embarrassment and attempting to calm her heartbeat.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Keiichiro asked through the phone,"We saw activity at your house, do we need to send the mews over?"

"N-No! It's just K-Kisshu." Ichigo said, blushing while saying his name, unwillingly.

"What's Kisshu doing there?" Keiichiro questioned.

"A-ano..." Ichigo stuttered out, looking for something to say. She looked back over at Kisshu who was staring at her and smirked when she looked his way. Looking forward, away from Kisshu, blushing embarrassed. "He's... He's visiting."

"Hmph." Ichigo heard Kisshu in the background.

"Are you ok with that?" Keiichiro asked concerned.

"I guess..."

"Ok. As long as you are." Keiichiro said calmly,"Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you Keiichiro." Ichigo responded as she canceled the call, and turned to Kisshu, only to steal a kiss from her again. He quickly pulled back and smirked then explained,"I have to go meet up with Pai and Taruto. I'll probably be seeing you at the café. Ja, Koneko-chan."

He teleported out of the room as Ichigo was left blinking with a very red face, while the doorknob could be heard turning from the front door.

"That was close..." She whispered out as her parents walked into the house with bags of food and other necessities.

"Hey honey..." Sakura, her mother, called from the kitchen.

"Do you wanna help?" Shintaro asked as he walked out back out the front door.

Clutching her pendant in her right hand, then stuffing it into her pocket,"uh.. Hai!" Ichigo ran out to help her parents.

** 【∽】****AN HOUR LATER【∽】**

Ichigo's cellphone rang, after a few rings, Ichigo picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ichigo. We need you down here. The aliens need to tell us something, all the Mews are on their way. I still don't —" the phone seemed to be ripped out of Ryou's hands as another voice started talking,"Hiya Koneko-chan! I'll be waiting!"

The phone made more nosies as Ichigo blinked in some amount of shock and wonder as Ryou began talking again,"Ichigo. Bring your parents. They'll be upstairs as Keiichiro talks to them and we'll be downstairs talking to the aliens."

The call ended as Ichigo turned to her parents,"Can we go to the café?"

* * *

**【∽】****AUTHOR'S NOTE【∽】**

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. **I KNOW**. IT WAS _WAAAAY_ TOO **FLUFFY**! But I don't really have time to fix it. Well I do, if you want it like one day late... But. I didn't want to break off my schedule. Hope it wasn't too out if character and made at least some sense.

**【∽】****Please Come And Read Again!【∽】**

**【∽】****Quick Note To Reviewers (Again)【∽】**

Hmph. You guys are probably really bored of this. XD I feel so sorry for you XD but I guess I will include one if these each chapter. Just to say thank you for the reviews, and tell you how much I appreciate them. It really makes me happy to get them. :D

Ja ne minna! Have a good【Insert Appropriate Time Of Day Here】!


End file.
